


Ceneri di un cuore bruciato

by Moe89



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo:<br/>"Tu sola sai quel segreto. La bestia freme, scalpita, e tu ancora sorridi, non scappi, non temi."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ceneri di un cuore bruciato

_**Ceneri di un cuore bruciato** _

 

Tu, regina di mondi superficiali,

dama piangente dai capelli di sangue,

occhi negli occhi incontrasti la bestia.

Lui, morto per mano di sangue fratello,

bestia dagli occhi di ghiaccio,

nel petto non batte quel suo cuore bruciato.

Tu, che lo fissi, lo invochi,

tu, che sei fuoco, tu, bella dama di cera.

Un fiore, la morte, ti dona,

il soffio d'un angelo che non perdona.

Lui, lupo peccatore,

lui, volto di cenere, passato di carta,

lui, che ti ama, ti sogna.

Voi, una promessa, una speranza,

un bacio d'un viola impalpabile.

Ed ora sorridi, mia bella regina,

perchè tu sola, ora sai quel segreto;

la bestia freme, scalpita,

e tu ancora sorridi, non scappi, non temi.

Lui, non sa, non sente,

ma la dama ha sanato qualcosa:

un cuore pulsante sotto un mare di cenere.


End file.
